Target of Interest
by Misao2008
Summary: Deidara is given a simple enough mission, spy on the Kunoichi of the leaf, but what does that mission become when he starts developing an interest in on of his targets? DeixHina fanfic, may also contain other couples.
1. The lame mission

Introductions, warnings, and other crud-  
>First of all, there may be spoilers, since this is set later in the series's timeline it's gonna have them. It's set right after the Hidan and Kakuzu arch. so. yeah. *Spoiler* Asuma, Hidan, and Kakuzu, are dead. well. Ok Hidan is just buried. No events that happen afterword happen in the fanfic tho. So it's Kinda AU.<p>

Onto the introduction.  
>Wow, it's been AGES since I wrote anything...I probably still suck at it to. and this computer don't have microsoft word so it's anoying. Anyway, there aren't enough DeidaraxHinata fanfic's with a happy ending. So I got it in my head to make one. There will be OOC'ness on Deidara's part and possible the others aswell. I'll try my best to keep them somewhat in character. This is also my first time writing in POV style. I hope I did ok.<p>

summary: Deidara is given a simple enough mission, spy on the Kunoichi of the leaf, but what does that mission become when he starts developing an interest in on of his targets? DeixHina fanfic, may also contain other couples.

onward with the story~~~

* * *

><p>Deidara's POV<p>

It was a pretty nice day, the sun was out, there was a pleasant breeze, it wasn't too hot either. But that didn't make the ridiculous job I had to do any more fun...Watch the damn leaf Kunoichi...of all the stupid jobs I've ever taken after being forced to join the Akatsuki... this had to be one of the lamest. But there I was, in a tree a little off from where three of the four I was to watch were sitting in a field chatting about who knows what. It was boring as hell to say the least. I laid down in the tree for a moment. Taking my eyes off of them to look at the cloudy blue sky...I'd soon find out this was not one of my better ideas.

Hinata's POV.

It was a beautiful day and the grass was blowing. I was talking with Ino and Tenten in a rather awkward conversation about boys... I was determined to keep it on the boys that they were interested in though, before they started asking about me. It was quite successful really, till we got up to go back to Konoha...

"So...Hinata," I heard Tenten start...I could only fear what was to come. "you ever gonna confess to him"?

Yup, just as I thought...I stumbled for words and as usual, I failed... "EH? C-confess? To..to who would I c-c-confess to?" I blurted out, rather patheticaly. Really, sometimes I wish I could be a little more like Neji...instead of being so shy. But that was NOT going to happen anytime soon.

"C'mon," She continued, nudjing me, "We all know your totally in love with Naruto, well, all 'cept for the dense blockhead himself." she laughed.

Well...there went my plans of not being drug into this convo, right out the window. Of course, I had to say something to this, and I was gonna fail no matter. I decided to just say whatever came to mind when I opened my mouth, to save myself some pointless thinking on the matter."I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I put my hands in front of my face nervously,trying to hide the blush I knew covered my face. Wow...denial. That was sad. Surely there had been a better way of answering than THAT I thought, mentally kicking myself. And that wasn't the end either, Tenten absolutely loved to tease me about this kinda stuff. I braced myself when...

"Tenten, stop teasing her, you know she's super shy."

Thank god for Ino. I sighed in relief as our short journey back to Konoha's gate came to an end, with far less teasing then I'd expected.

"Hey, look Hinata, I'm sorry" Tenten broke the silence with an apologetic look on her face. "I know I tend to go overboard, but I just can't help it, How about we all go to Ichiraku for lunch, and I pay?"

A bit surprised at this, I considered for a moment before declining...or well, TRYING to decline, her offer. "Oh no, i-it's quite fine, you don't ha-"

"No buts about it!" She interrupted, dragging me over to Ichiraku and telling Teuchi not to let me pay.

We chatted for a while there too. Ino had even invited Sakura, who seemed rather glad for an excuse for a little break, apparently Tsunade was going a bit hard on her lately. I giggled a bit.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Sakura looked at me with a quizzical look.

"Oh, nothing, just...it, it's been awhile since we've all hung out together." That, I swear, was one of the calmest sensible remarks I'd made that day.

"Yeah, now that I think of it, it has been awhile, huh?" She grinned. "Hey, hey!" Lets go hang out at the Dango shop for a little desert while we're all together!"

"Yeah! with all the training Gai has been putting me through, I haven't even got to go there lately. I'm in!" Tenten quickly Payed for the Ramen, respectively both hers and mine, and got up to follow Sakura to the Dango shop.

"Hey! Forehead, don't forget about me!" Ino yelled teasingly at Sakura,

Those two sure got along well. I giggled quietly, before following them to the shop.

Deidara's POV

I heard the sound of birds chirping, it was rather comfortable, I just wanted to lay there forever in the nice, peaceful, QUIETNESS. Yeah. It's noisy as hell at the base, and..my new 'partner', was an annoying brat who acted like he was five friggin' years old. Can't blame me for enjoying the peace, really, it was a rarity. But wait...  
>"Shit." I said aloud to no-one in particular. "I fell asleep...un"<br>Nice.  
>Real nice.<br>Not only did I fall asleep while on a mission. The 3 Kunoichi, who it was my mission to spy on, were no where to be found. 'Damn...they must have gone back to Konoha...' I mentally kicked myself as I'd now have to search the entire town. And, actually, if I planned on coming out without 50 friggin' Anbu on my tail, I'd better go get a half decent disguise. Why hadn't I thought of that earlier? I swear my partners stupidity is wearing off on me... So back I went, to the little worn down house I'd been staying at near the outskirts of Konoha.  
>I slipped on some gloves, as much as it annoyed me, for obvious reasons, then put on a more casual outfit, ditched the robe, and hid my Akatsuki ring. Then of course there's my hairstlye...I really wasn't keen on changing it. But I knew that they had some info on me, and I was in no position to risk getting caught.<br>I separated my bangs, so they'd go out to both sides, took of my eye scope and put it in my pocket, then proceeded to putting the rest of my hair in a low ponytail. Looking in a mirror, I actually admit this disguise was pretty damn good. Hell, I could probably walk through the front gates like this. And that's exactly what I did.

'Wow, they're security sucks, the entire Akatsuki could get in here before they even knew what was going on' I thought smugly to myself, unable to stop from laughing aloud.

Now for the fun part. I had to find them.  
>I figured being midday, they'd probably be eating, hanging out. It was there day of after all, a fact that I had discovered yesterday. So I started checking the food shops. And soon enough, I found them. Sitting inside a Dango shop, chatting away. Seriously, is that all girls do? Chat all day? Deciding that wasn't worth wasting thought on, I casually walked closer, obviously no one recognized me, so I was in the clear and had quite a bit of freedom to move about. As I approached the shop, I debated whether I should watch from afar, or go in and order something for myself, Sakura was my only worry really, she'd seen me in person a number of times, and I wasn't sure I wanted to risk her finding me out.<p>

I decided to risk it after all though, as it was possibly the only chance I'd get to actually listen in on them for a while. I had ordered some dango and was eating slowly while listening to them, not that I expected anything good at this point, Tenten had just been rambling on about Neji for the past several minutes.  
>I was really starting to get bored after 10 more minutes had past, and they had moved on to talk about what's under Kakashi's mask, now this, I admit, had me a bit interested. I'd seen the said Jonin around, and fought him, I won't lie to being a little curious as to what he was hiding, but still, this information was hardly useful.<br>I sighed, wondering what had possessed Leader to send me on this mission in the first place, what did he hope to gain from four Chunin Kunoichi? Now maybe, just maybe Sakura would be useful, but I highly doubt she'd go telling the Hokage's secrets to her friends in public. Why not just capture one? I wondered about this for what seemed like ages before being startled by one of the Kunoichi standing up suddenly and knocking a chair over.

"F-Fine! I-I WILL c-c-confess to him, just you all watch!" he heard Hinata say, before, apparently, realizing that she'd just made a scene, and had then slunk back to her seat and attempted to hide her bright red face from onlookers.

This one was interesting.

I just sat there and stared at her for awhile. I had pinned her as shy, this behavior was quite the opposite of what I'd expected. I started to think, maybe, just maybe, this mission could be fun after all.

Hinata's POV

I had just yelled out loud I was going to confess. God...Help me. what am I gonna do. I thought for quite awhile when I noticed...he was staring at me. A blond man sitting a few tables away with a dango in his hand, just staring straight at me. Judging by his appearance, he was just a normal citizen, but, something about him told me there was more to him then that, alot more. And why was he wearing gloves to eat dango? Odd fashion sense he has there. Wait, what time to I have to think about a stranger, this was a serious bind I just put myself in! I freaking promised I was going to confess! Where on earth is my brain today? Or even a little common sense? I leaned onto the table, face-planting into it. Tomorrow...was gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it, what do you think? Due to the error. I have the next 2 chapters done already. so I'll upload them soon xD.<p> 


	2. The First Encounter

Hinata's POV

Morning.  
>Usually this would be a pleasant time, I'd get ready and go hang out or train with my Team mates. This morning, however, was different... Today, as I had promised to my Kunoichi friends, I was to confess to Naruto...And, lets just say, I had never felt more nervous in my entire life, not even during the Chunin exams when I had to face Neji. This was Indeed going to be a long day. But there was no point in moping about it...I had a life to get on with, and I needed to get this over with as soon as possible.<br>I put on my usual outfit, brushed my hair, washed up a bit, grabbed some toast and headed out the door. "I really don't think I'm ready for this, wh..what if he rejects me? I mean, he's so dense if he still hasn't noticed I like him even after all this time. Even worse, what if I totally pass out in front of him! Gah, what am I gonna do? And, and..." I ranted to myself, walking down the street in search of Naruto...

"HINATA!"

"Eh!" I snapped out of my trance, "Oh, Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention!" I realized that, apparently, she'd been following me trying to get my attention for quite some time now.

"It's fine, don't worry." She smiled, "You know, you don't have to do this if you're not ready."

I wish it was that simple... "N-no! I..I promised in front of you, Ino, and Tenten that I'd confess today. and that is what I plan on doing. I...I need to do this! I'm tired of being so useless and shy...I can't just back down after what I said yesterday..." Wow. had I really just said that? I noticed Sakura had a rather shocked look on her face and. Well, I was pretty shocked too... "So...Anyway, Sakura, Do you know where Naruto-kun is?" I decided to ask, I really didn't wanna waste time, the longer I held it off, the harder it would be to confess. And I knew it was already gonna be hard...

"I think I saw him headed toward the training field a little bit ago, try checking there." She pointed in the general direction of the field.

"Ah, Th-thank you Sakura-chan. I'll be going on my way now." I walked away, headed to the training field. I guess I should consider it lucky that I didn't run into Tenten on my way, I really don't think I could have handled her teasing right then. As I walked, the training field came into view, I could see the three stumps, I remember Naruto saying how he was tied up there back when he was training with Kakashi. And a whole bunch of stuff on how unfair Kakashi's training was, Naruto had grown up so much since then. "N-Naruto-kun?" I looked around, wondering where he could be. Was he really here? Maybe he went somewhere else. An how am I gonna find him if he's hiding? Wait. Duh. I have Byakugan, how stupid can I get. "Byakugan!" I activated my eye Jutsu, then scanned the area, looking for his Chakra signature, aha, there he was...and now the real fun begins. I deactivated my Byakugan, and approached him. getting increasingly nervous. "N-naruto...kun."

"Oh, Hi there Hinata, Watcha doing? here to train?" He jumped down from the tree he was in, we were now standing face to face.

I was getting light headed, but determined not to pass out, I decided to just say it. This, was far easier said then done... "I, uh, I-I came here...to see you...and, I-..I ha-have so-something i-i-import...ant t-to s-s-say to you." I stuttered pathetically.

"Just to see me? What is it that's so important?" he looked very curiously at me, I almost passed out. But hung in there by sheer willpower.

"I ..uh...you see. um...I promised...I'd say this...so.. Uh yeah. I...uh...um...err...I...uh...I...L...li...-"

"C'mon, spit it out already. What is it?" He interruppted, seeming to think I had some kind of huge surprise for him or something by the odd expression on his face.

This was it. I had to say it now. Or I'd never get the chance. I inhaled, thought happy things, opened me mouth and. "N-Naruto-kun! I..I love you!" I blurted out. Now for perhaps the worst part. Will he A, accept me, B, reject me, or C, just be an idiot and not even realize I just confessed? I waited, fearing that the answer would be B: rejected.  
>It was worse then that tho...<p>

"Eh? C'mon don't joke around, you can't be serious. Beside...you know...I like Sakura." he said, apparently really thinking I was joking, "Sooo...is that all you had to say?"

"...Y..yeah..of course it was just...a...a joke...Oh...I-I'm sorry, I guess I forgot what I was gonna say." I looked up, faking a smile. then ran off.

Wow...not only did he think I was joking, he pretty much flat out said he likes Sakura and not me... This day...could not get worse. I had no idea where I was running, but I just wanted to get away, certainly no way I was going back to Konoha like this, I had broken out in tears soon after leaving Naruto, Last thing I wanted was to be teased by Tenten. So I ran away, down a path that lead to the forest...

Deidara's POV.  
>Sigh, another day of this crappy mission. And, to add to the fun, I had slept in. It was already 11am, and I was just headed out of my little run down house, toward Konoha. This was probably a sign that today would be a bad day...I was just about to exit the forest, it was really quite a nice day again though, no harm in enjoying the scenery for a few moments, It's not like Leader is gonna know. So I stood there for awhile, staring up at the canopy.<br>Bam. I was knocked over by something running into me.  
>I took a moment to get up and get my bearings, then I realized. 'Wait just a second, this is on of those Kunoichi, uhh.. Hinata! what the hell is she doing here?' I wondered about this for a moment. Realizing I really shouldn't make direct contact with a Konoha ninja, I got up to turn away when...wait ...what the hell? She's crying. But why? I looked, dumbfounded as to why I had to be placed in such an awkward situation. And so the inner fight began between my curiosity about why a shy antisocial girl like this one would be running into the forest crying, verses my common sense telling me that it's not my mission and I shouldn't care.<br>This is when I realized that she'd been apologizing profusely, even bowing to me. "Ok, girl, what's with you, I was enjoying the peace and you just come outta nowhere and knock me over, un? And crying to? The hell gives, un?" Crap, I said something to her. Way to go. This just isn't my day.

Hinata's POV Oh dear god, this day COULD get worse, now I had run into a stranger who, wait, this is the guy who was staring at me the other day at the Dango shop! But that's irrelevant, I just knocked him down, and he looked like he was rather mad at me...and...ah! he asked me something didn't he. It would be rude not to answer. "I...I was uh...going for a walk?" Fail. Now he's gonna think I take him for a moron. No one could possible be stupid enough to buy that.

"Yeah, sure you were, un" Ge gave a sarcastic glance, "Try again. I'm not stupid, un."

I guess I had to just answer, I mean, he's an outsider, he's not gonna know what I'm talking about anyway right? "I...it...its Naru-...his...fault...dense...jerk...rejection...Tenten...Promise...t-th-THAT IDIOT IS SO DENSE!" I stopped when I realized I'd just shouted. And the blond man was just staring, looking somewhat amused at my failure. I wanted to just crawl in a hole right then and be forgotten...

"Ok, so from that gibberish you spouted, I deduce that you were rejected by a dense blockhead. That, however, does not explain why you're running away so far from your village, un. Cause you kinda ruined the peaceful moment I was trying to enjoy, un" He looked a bit annoyed, but the tone in his voice begged to differ, he sounded like he was quite enjoying interrogating me.

"Oh, I...I made a promise...that I'd...tell...Na...ruto...and...I-I don't want to be teased...by my friend..." I stuttered. "Besides...N-Naruto didn't even notice I was confessing...he ...he took it as a joke..." I swear he looked even more amused after I'd said Naruto. What was with this man? Wasn't it annoying to hear my ranting on being rejected?

Deidara's POV

I was...Highly amused, to say the least, this girl has apparently come form being rejected by that Kyuubi kid, who was apparently so dense he didn't even realize he'd been confessed to, haha, I always knew he didn't have much of a brain, now I can add super denseness to his shortcomings. Maybe next time I fight him I can tell him Sakura loves him and he'll freak out. Or better yet, tell him that Sakura will marry him if he lets us catch him...I started laughing aloud at the thought of this. Which, apparently, freaked out Hinata, as she was staring worriedly at me, which in turn, made me laugh harder.

"A-Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just imagined something funny. No need to overreact, un" This kid, was funny, she seemed to think the world was ending 'cause I laughed? Seriously, the hell? But I was enjoying this, I mean, really, I was on a mission, I should be killing myself for talking to her, but, this was just to fun.  
>And somehow...I'd ended up following her back into town.<p>

"S-so mister, What's your name?" She looked at me nervously.

"De-" Wait a sec! The hell am I thinking! I can't tell her my name. I mentally kicked myself so hard right then.. I'd already said part of it. Now I had to scramble to think of something.

"De?"

"D-Dei?"  
>Smooth, real smooth, just tell her half my name. I guess it's not totally impossible as far as names go, but seriously. If she tells Sakura she met a blond man named 'Dei' she's totally gonna be after me in a matter of minutes.<p>

"D-Dei-kun then?"

"Eh?" Wow, this was...awkward, hardly anyone ever put any honorifics on my name. I was quite unused to it. And -kun of all things? Does she think we're friends or something?

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry! D-Dei-san maybe?" She stuttered, acting as tho I was going to hit her or something.

"Whatever, It's not like we're gonna meet again, un" At least, not in person we won't. I added mentally. I could now see the Konoha gates tho, and as much as I was enjoying having a normal conversation with someone (What, do you know how hard it is to have a NORMAL convo with the other phsyco's in the Akatsuki?) It was time to go back to being a spy, and this meant separating from Hinata and checking out what the other Kunoichi were doing. I was starting to head off to the nearest ally way, only to be stopped by Hinata, who had suddenly grabbed my arm. Ok.. The hell?

"Um...D-dei-san, I'm really sorry about earlier, I feel like I owe you something, can't you at least let me buy you lunch or something? Maybe tomorrow?"

I stood in shock for a moment. Ok...if I didn't know better I'd say I was just invited to a date or something...What. The. Hell? I was about to decline too, but...I had been living off instant ramen and bread for the past few days, if I could get a proper meal out of this, and free, why not?  
>"Hmm, Depends, where are you gonna take me, un? and it better not be related to ramen, I've had enough of that lately...un"<p>

"Oh..um...th-theres a small restaurant that sells a variaty of dishes, it has ramen but...there are also other kinds of food...m-maybe there?" She held her hands near her face, nervously.

Was she ever not nervous? But whatever, I just got offered a free meal, I'm taking it. "Hmm...I guess that's ok, if you insist. What time should we meet and where, un?" I was really starting to wonder if my sanity had been lost by spending to much time with Tobi. I was seriously agreeing to meet one of my targets, sure she's interesting and its kinda nice hanging around normal people, but, I was on a mission, and this was hardly the time to be assossiating with the enemy.

"Um, well, M-maybe meet around 11? I...I should be ...free then. or...is that inconvenient? And, Meet at the main Konoha gate."

"It's fine, un, long as I get free lu-er I mean, whatever time works for you" She laughed at me when I said this, I guess I slipped up, oh well, she didn't seem to care even knowing my greedy reasons for coming. I was still getting free, non-ramen food and that's all that mattered at that point.

"O-ok, I have to go now...I have to tell my friends what happened..." She ran off after bowing to me.

What. Have. I. Just. Done. I wondered if maybe I was coming down with a mental illness at this point. deciding that thinking is just gonna make it worse, I left to go find the other Kunoichi to spy on.

Hinata's POV

What on earth had I just done, I practically asked out a total stranger! Was this some kind of whacked out way my inner mind came up with to get over Naruto? Ah, but I have no time to think about that even. I still had to go explain all of my horrible day, to my three friends...this was not gonna be fun.  
>That said, I had to find them first, Sakura is easy enough, she'd be in the hospital healing patients, so I decided to go there first.<br>Sure enough, she was there, I sat in the waiting room for a few minutes till she was able to come out.

"What's up Hinata? Did your confession go well?" She had sat down next time me, she had a concerned look on her face, which grew more so when I slumped my head down at her question. "Ah, I'm sorry, I take it that's a no?" she reached her hand around my back and gave me a little hug. "I'm sure it will be ok, there are other guys out there, you know?"

"Y-yeah...I know, but. He didn't even reject me right...he...he took it as a joke.." I fought hard to hold back my tears, and was surprised when I actually managed to succeed.

"That jerk, I'll give him a good pounding and-" I interrupted her.

"N-no, it's...it's ok. I guess... I'm just not his type... hurting him won't make any difference. I don't even think he realized he hurt me. I don't wanna cause him trouble." I sat up, leaning onto Sakura a bit, It was no mistake coming to her first, she knew how rejection felt...and when she wasn't mad and trying to kill someone, she was a really wonderful caring friend. Now I had to go find Ino and tell her. So After thanking Sakura for taking time from work to talk to me, I headed towards the Yamanaka flower shop. And to my slight dismay, both Ino and Tenten were there...

"Oh hey Hinata!" Tenten shouted energetically, "How'd it go? I bet you chickened out, but that's ok to!" She had no idea.

I dropped my head down, suddenly finding the floor very interesting, as I tried to think of how to explain my utter rejection in terms that woudn't get me teased.

"C'mon tell us wha-OWW" I heard a slight thud, and looked up to see Ino with her fists clenched, and Tenten rubbing a lump on her head. Once again, Thank god for Ino.

"Hinata, don't worry about her, just take your time. We all know that Tenten can be quite nosy."

"Ah, i-its ok...I, I didn't chicken out tho!" I said in self defense, "...but...he...tha...That Dense knucklehead took it as a joke!" I blurted out, shocking both myself and my friends at the level of anger behind those words. I had actually said something about Naruto in anger, wow, that was definitely new. And now my friends seemed to be taking in the fact that I'd actually confessed. I guess neither of them beleived me after all huh? I guess I can count this as a milestone of sorts, I had done alot of Un-Hinata-like things today. Things I could have only dreamed of yesterday. Maybe it was time I changed my attitude a bit, and tried to be more open and outgoing?

"H..Hinata, I'm so sorry!" Tenten suddenly shouted, "I, I had no idea it would end this way, really, I'm sorry." She bowed her head to me in apology.

Something I wasn't gonna stand by and allow.  
>"No, It's ok. Actually...th-thank you, thanks to you making me make that promise...I was able to go out and do something daring for once, I'd have never been able to confess otherwise, and...even if I had later I...I'd Probably have gotten the same response." I said that, then turned around and headed home, leaving my two now in shock friends staring at each other like the world was ending. I had to plan for the date I'd set tomorrow. "Wait. N-no! it. it's not a date! Just a little lunch I owe Dei-san for knocking him over then ranting to him!" I said to myself while running home. Thus ending my long day.<p> 


	3. The Lunch

Deidara's POV

Dark. It was still dark out when I woke up. I looked at the clock to realize it was 6am...Why had I woken up at 6am? Probably has something to do with the lunch I had planned at 11...I got up, put on my disguise, and proceeded to head banging against a tree, as I was actually looking forward to this 'date' with Hinata...some villain I was being. Of course...even after the time I took to get ready, it was still only 7am, 4 hours from said date, I needed to do something to occupy myself till then, I guess I'd go spy on Sakura, who was the only one who'd really have any info worth knowing. So off I went to find Sakura. I checked the hospital, then hung out near the Hokage's office, to no avail, I guess she was out...I was really getting bored with this whole 'spy on the Kunoichi' thing. If I'm gonna sneak in Konoha, wouldn't it be better to maybe, Oh, I dunno, spy on Tsunade herself? Or better yet, steal some documents? But whatever, orders were orders...I guess I'll just walk around town for a few hours. Maybe I should consider this mission a vacation or something as that's more what it seemed like. I turned a corner to head towards the shopping area. When I ran into someone, and, upon closer inspection, that someone was Hinata...I wasn't sure if this was lucky, or incredibly misfortunate.

"Oh! D-dei-san! G-good morning." She got up, brushed herself off, then started apologizing for running into me.

"Um...good morning, un" Was my rather confused reply. I was somewhat worried now, worried that if I spend to much time with her...No, no way. Not gonna happen so there's no reason to think about it. I brushed off my troubling thoughts, and returned my focus to Hinata. "So um...What are you doing around so early, un?" was my feeble attempt to start a conversation.

"Oh, I have a few errands to run for my Sensei, I have to deliver some items. W-what about you Dei-san?" She was smiling at me.

Odd girl, I'm still practically a stranger and yet...she seems to really enjoy talking to me. "Oh, uh...I kinda got up a bit too early, and...was worried I'd sleep in to long if I went back to bed...un." Damn, what was I getting myself into?

"I see," She smiled again, "Well...I only have to deliver one more thing, after that...you wanna hang out till we get lunch?" She looked a bit nervous, and was messing with her fingers.

"Uh...sure I guess, un." Wait a sec, no, no, no, I can't just agree to hang out with her, what the hell is wrong with me! "Wai-" But I was cut off.

"R-really? I'll hurry then! W-would you..mind waiting for me here for a little please?" She was definetly blushing when saying that.

I'm so screwed. No way I can refuse now...that'd just be rude...Yeah, cause it's rude. That's really my only reason. I kept telling myself that the entire time I was waiting too. Though I knew in the back of my mind, that my worries were slowly coming to pass...

I only had to wait about 10 minutes in all, not very long, before she came running back, panting quite heavily to... "The hell? Did you run a marathon or something, un?" I hadn't even meant to say that out loud, but it was a bit to late for that...

"Oh...um...hehe, I guess I rushed a bit to much, I-I'm kinda out of breath..."

"Mmm...if you say so...so um, what exactly are we gonna do till 11, un?" I really was wondering how far exactly she had to go for her errand but, I somehow doubted she'd answer.

"Well...um...maybe we could...um...g-go for..a-a walk?" she stuttered then looked at her feet.

"Um...ok, un?"

It was silent for a moment as we both just stood there. I decided this was getting awkward... "So.. um, where are we walking to, un?"

"Um...m-maybe to the field I always hang out at." She fidgeted.

"Which is where exactly, un?" Of course, I knew since I'd been spying but, I figured that saying 'Oh yeah I know that's where I was spying on you with Ino and Tenten!' wouldn't get me a very good response. And the one it would get would involve a bunch of Anbu and me running.

"Um...It's a few minutes walk past Konoha's main gate...J-just follow." She walked away, looking back at me to see if I was coming.

I reluctantly followed her though, and we headed towards the field. The silence was getting quite awkward again...but I really wasn't great at starting conversations...

"Um...D-dei-san?" She stuttered. Why did she always stutter my name? Well, 7 out of 10 times at least..., "So uh...why do you always say that sound after every sentence?"

"Eh?" I stared at her blankly. "Oh, you mean un?"

"Y-yeah that." she stared at the floor. was she embarrassed for asking or something?

"Um...I dunno, force of habit I guess, un?" Hmmm...why do I say un? I don't remember ever not saying it...when did it start...I wondered about this for a moment. "Why? Does it bother you, un?"

"N-no, not at all..." she trailed off, "I think its a cute habit."

Wait what? I just stopped and stared at her at that point. She took a few more steps before turning around nervously...

"Di...did I say that out loud...?" she gave a nervous smile.

"Um...yes." I wasn't even sure what to think at this point, but. Oh crap. She just passed out...now what do I do? I face palmed. I guess I have to carry her somewhere...I can't leave her on the ground...So I picked her up, and carried her to the field...wait, I wasn't supposed to know where this was, I hope she's to confused when she wakes up to ask...and... I'm so gonna get fired from the Akatsuki if they find out...and being fired probably involves being chased and killed... How annoying, why did I have to get involved with such an annoying organization anyway? Oh yeah, Itachi owned my ass, and I was forced to join...I'm going to really have to kill him when I get back from this vacation...I mean, lame mission.

"mmm..."

Eh? Oh, she's waking up. I wonder if I should be glad or worried? Whatever, I'll just have to distract her from asking any details about how I got here. "Oh, are you awake, un?"

"Hmm?" She sat up, and looked at me, "U-Um, I...I di-did...ntmea..n to-tott..s-a...y th-th-th..." she muttered, making no sense whatsoever.

"What? You're making no sense, un... I really don't get why you'd faint over something so small, you should calm down, and before you start, you don't need to apologize either, un, you've done nothing wrong." Sigh...I really did not like the way this mission was turning out.

"U...um...I'm so- I mean, Ok." She looked around. "Um...Dei-san..."

"Hmm?"

"H-how did I get here?"

"Oh um...I carried you after you passed out..." Her face went bright red. Oh great what if she asked how I knew where this was...I need to think of an excuse, and fast...

"Um...H-how did you know where this was?" Yup, she asked...

"Um..." Think Deidara think... "I uh...just kept walking and found it eventually, un" Hmm...I guess that's not the worst excuse I could have come up with...

"Oh. I see..." She looked as the ground. Again. I swear she spent more time looking down then anything.

"You know, you don't have to freak out every time someone talks to you, un. And it's rude to look at the ground. Also, Don't apologize, I'm not mad at you, just saying, un" Suddenly I was starting to feel like her mentor or something...Seriously, I was acting very un-villain like...

"D-dei-kun..." she blushed and started to look down, but stopped and looked back up at me when she noticed, "T-thank you." She grinned.

"You don't have to thank me, un..." And now I was just confused. I really wasn't following what was going in in her mind right now..

Hinata's POV.

Wow, today was already going weirdly and not even halfway into it...Dei's going to think I'm hitting in him or something if I keep saying odd things.. 'Wait, what if I am hitting on him? What is wrong with me? How can I just go from loving Naruto to...to liking some stranger? But..he was really nice, and, he keeps saying such kind encouraging things. I feel like I can stop being so nervous if I talk to him more...Wait, what time is it anyway' I stopped my inner rant and looked at my watch... "Ah!"

"What?" He looked surprised at my sudden outburst.

"I-it's almost 11. W-we're late for the l-lunch we planned." I made sure to look right at him while speaking. "U-um, I'll take you to the restaurant." I Grabbed his arm and pulled him with me without even thinking. "Ah! I-I-I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, un.." He looked somewhat annoyed, and also surprised, probably from my suddenly grabbing him.

"O-ok...A-anyway. F-follow me ok?" I stuttered. A habit I really wished to be rid of. Honestly we got there far faster then I'd expected. I hadn't expected Dei to be so fast. I thought I'd accidently outran him when I took a rather...difficult shortcut over some fences and various debris. But he kept up easily. I wondered if he had any shinobi training? Regardless of that, we made it to the restaurant just a few minutes after 11.

"So...seeing as we were already together...why was the time we eat so important, un?"

"oh...um...I-I s-sorta have to..go on a mission later...so...I won't be able to go..."

"Hmmm? What kinda mission, un?" He looked a little bit to interested, but I figured there was no harm telling him.

"Oh...uh...I-if you'd like, I-I'll tell you after we order food..."

"I look forward to hearing about it, un." Hmm, this guy had weird interests, or he was a ...Nah, couldn't be.

We ordered our food and sat down. Of course he ordered the largest possible serving. Which I just stared dumbfounded for a few moments as he went at it. "Y-You act as thought y-you've been living of instant ramen or s-something..."

"I have been, un!" He shouted, "Uh, I mean ...Just pretend you didn't hear that...un."

Ok, this was awkward. Why was he living off instant ramen...? Should I even ask? "Um..."

"So, weren't you gonna tell me all about the mission your going on?" He interrupted me.

"Oh...y-yeah. Um well, it...it's nothing big really...m-me and Kiba just have to go to a village a f-few miles away and catch some bandits..." I really didn't get why he was so interested, either that or he was distracting me from asking why he was living of instant ramen..yeah. Probably that. The ramen thing would also explain why he was so wiling to come, and why his only demand was 'anything but ramen' I laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny, un." he looked confused.

I laughed more. "No need to over react, I'm only laughing, un" I said, mocking what he'd told me yesterday when he was laughing.

"Hey! You stole my line, un!" He seemed to be surprised, "And un is my thing, un, don't copy."

And at this point I'd just started laughing hysterically, probably causing a bit of a scene in the otherwise quiet restaurant. But for once, I didn't care. Today was turning out to be a great day.

Deidara's POV

I had no idea what was going on really, but Hinata had started laughing hysterically after mocking me, and, it was kinda causing a scene...I was not liking the extra attention at all either. "Hey, Hinata, calm down, you're making a scene ya know, un..."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry I can't...s-stop." she managed to say before resuming her laughing fit.

"Besides, we've been here like an hour, is your mission soon, un?" I asked hoping to distract her from laughing.

"Oh. I-I still have about half an hour left..." She looked at her watch, "So...w-wanna hang out for a bit more?" she fidgeted, but kept her eyes on me. A definite improvement.

"Um...I kinda have a job to do..un."

"Hmm? W-what kinda job?" she looked curious.

Crap. I can't tell her I'm an Akatsuki spy... "Um...um..." there was silence for a few moments while I tried and failed to come up with something. "I kinda can't tell...yeah...sorry, un." was my failure of a cover-up.

"Hmm. I see..." She looked deep in thought...hopefully no thoughts of spies or Akatsuki were in there... "I guess..I'll go get ready early then...since I won't be back for 3 days I have some packing to do and all." She sat there and stared for a minute. "Um...D-dei-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"D-d-d-do you think...w-we could...um...d-d-do this again?" She stuttered horribly.

"Eh? I guess...But why, I thought this was just to make up for running into me yesterday, un." Oh god what have I gotten myself into...I'm so dead if Leader finds out about any of this. Or..maybe i can say this was to get more info, yeah, I'm sure that's fine, I can just befriend her and use her for info on missions and stuff. Yeah, that's perfectly fine.

"Um..w-w-wwell I-I-I uh..." She continued to stutter horridly. Making no sense whatsoever.

"Ok, yeah, you're not makin' any sense, un..."

"I-I'm sorry, I uh...y-you're k-kinda...f-f-fun t-t-to h-hang out w-with I-I guess.." Ok that made a bit more sense. But me? Fun? That's new. Regardless of that tho, I guess I have to go find another one to spy on for a while unless... I follow Hinata on her mission or something, But I was only told the general outline of her mission anyway, not like I could. "So um. What time are you going to leave Konoha exactly for your mission, un?" I mentally kicked myself so very hard at that.

"Um...around 4pm. Why?" She titled her head.

"Oh.. No reason really. I was just curious, un." Ok so I did have plenty of time to get ready and follow her. Tenten and Ino wouldn't be worth my time anyway, and Sakura...I couldn't even find her today. I assume by some of what I overheard the other day, she was on a week vacation or something with Temari in Suna. A place I sure as Hell was not going to. I'd have the entire country after me if I was even seen after what I did there. "Well, I guess I have to go now, there's something I have to go get back at my uh..house...See you around I guess, un" I headed back to my house.

Alright. I guess I'll just take everything, I don't want someone to find this place while I'm not here and figure out that I've been spying on them. So I packed up the few things I had a small bag, threw on my Akatsuki robe and stuff since I wasn't planning on being seen at all on this 'trip' and headed back Konoha, Of course. Hinata's house was definetely not a good place to sneak into, seeing as I'd rather not risk being spotted by another Hyuga, I just hung out on a rooftop near the entrance to wait. and sure enough, at around 4pm she emerged with a backpack and ninja clothing. I followed her from the shadows as she met up with Kiba, then headed out to whatever small village was having bandit issues. I had no idea what I had just gotten myself into...

* * *

><p>Phew, there. edited and put up the other 2 chapters I ahd done. Probably still some errors. But whatever xD So how am I doing so far? I'm trying to make Deidara and Hinata be in denial for now xD hopefully succeeding. also trying to keep Deidara from going way OOC is hard. And I'm really not gonna go into any other characters deeply. They're just there to exist, nothing more really xD. there will be slight hinting at other couples tho. Like maybe NejiTen or whatever random pairings I get in my head. Remember to review cause it motivates me. Tho I probably wont be updating daily or anything. I'm doing a lot of things, and I have 2 more fanfic ideas and am writing a second fanfic already xD. another DeiHina one. Probably gonna upload chapter 1 later.<p> 


	4. The mission part 1

ffffff so many reviews for something I thought was badly written ;A; I love all you reviewers. You all get a free hug. And also, I succeeded in making this chapter longer then usual just for you all~.

* * *

><p>Deidara's POV<p>

I had ended up going quite a bit farther from Konoha then I expected by what Hinata had said. She and Kiba had been on the move for an entire day before finally stopping at a small farming village. And after they had checked into a hotel, which I'd taken note of, I decided that I needed to go find a place to stay myself. I doubted they would start there mission after having run for a straight day. So I went off to look, first I'd check the outskirts for abandoned buildings. I left the town, used some clay to make a bird, and flew around low to the ground so as to not be seen. After making a few round trips of the outskirts, I realized there wasn't even so much as a shack I could stay in...I sighed. This gave me two choices. 1- hope it doesn't rain anytime soon and hang out in the forest. or 2- Go find a cheap hotel and pray Hinata never goes near it...I decided to go with 2...So into town I went, making sure not to run into Hinata. I looked around for quite a while, checking out all the hotels with low prices, before finally ending up checking in at one on the opposite side of town from where Hinata was staying. "I can't believe I just stalked Hinata here...un." I said to myself once inside my room, which, conveniently for me, happened to be on a second story of the building, giving me a good overview of the nearby streets. In other words, If Hinata was coming I'd be able to see her from my window, and avoid. Of course...Even though this was one of the cheapest hotels(for good reasons the room was damn small)...Fees were still fees, and that meant I'd be living on instant ramen minus the bread now. A thought that made me wanna cry. I was never eating instant ramen again after this mission.

Hinata's POV

We had just arrived and checked into our hotel room, it was pretty spacious too, I wondered why we were getting such treatment for such a low ranking mission as bandits. "Kiba-kun..."

"Yeah? What's up Hinata?" He turned to look at me. And Akamaru barked.

"Um…I was just wondering... how come...we're getting such good treatment here for such a low ranked mission, I mean for them to give us a free hotel room is one thing, but ...This is the most expensive hotel there is here."

"Ya' know...I've been wondering that myself to be honest, it does seem pretty fishy. Akamaru's been on edge too since we got here" He scratched his head and looked deep in thought for a moment. Akamaru barked in agreement, then tilted his head and stared at Kiba, he was such a cute little ninja hound..er…cute humongous ninja hound, he was the size of a small horse now. "I wonder…" he started again, "If there's more to this mission then they told our Hokage…"

More to it? Well, it would be the first time the client failed to tell the full details or danger of a mission, I remember back when team 7 had to take on Zabuza because Tazuna lied about the mission. "Yeah...That may be, You think maybe…that there's some greater secret behind the bandits?"

"Hmm…there's a good possibility that what there hiding has to do with that..." There was a long pause. "Well... Even if there is something going on, there's not much we can do. I'm sure we can handle whatever it is. For now, lets get some rest. First thing in the morning we should split up and ask around and ask as much as we can about these bandits." He yawned, then walked over to his bed and flopped onto it. He was asleep within minutes. How I wished to be that carefree.

I decided there really was no point in worrying, and went of to my own bed to sleep. Tomorrow was gonna be a busy day… and a lonely one to...I wondered what Dei was doing as I faded into slumber...

I woke up, the clock said it was 6am, I guess it was time to begin asking around. I went to wake up Kiba, but he wasn't there. Odd, I thought, I guess he went out already? But he'd usually tell me, and he wasn't really a morning person. I decided it didn't matter, and walked downstairs. Something was different though…where was everyone? There were no innkeepers or anything. I walked to the front door, hesitant, I slowly reached for it, I knew something horrible awaited me, but I couldn't just wait it out inside while Kiba was out there. I opened it, slowly, and stepped outside. Was it always so gloomy and empty around here? I took a few steppes more down the road. There was absolutely no sign of life at all. I was really getting worried now, could this be some sort of genjutsu? But I've never heard of a genjutsu that like this before…I heard a snapping sound behind me. I spun around to find three people standing there, they were obviously shin obi, probably the bandits we were told of, I activated my Byakugan and took a fighting stance. But it was no use, five more of them came from behind, I was surrounded, they all came at me at once, the fight hardly even lasted 2 minutes before I found myself bound to a post. I could only pray for Kiba to show up now. But then something happened that made me fear for my life, one of them drew a sword and came towards me, I tried desperately to get away, but no matter how I pulled or struggled, the ropes only seemed to get tighter, was I really this weak? Was I going to let some bandits kill me without even putting up a decent fight? "I don't want to die yet!" I shouted, struggling even more as the bandit put his sword to my chest, and…

"Hinata!" "Hinata! I heard Kiba's voice calling me.

"HINATA!"

I shot up. Panting, I looked around. That was...a dream? I started shaking.

"Hey, are you ok? You were yelling and thrashing about so I tried to wake you. I'm sorry." Kiba looked at me, with obvious signs of worry on his face. Akamaru was there to, whining and licking my hand.

"Kiba-kun...Thank you for waking me up…" I leaned into him, hugging him tightly.

"Hinata, what happened? Why are you shaking?"

"It…It was just a bad dream. It's ok now... I'm sorry to have worried you." I sat up. And wiped away the tears that had formed. "What time is it anyway?" I looked around for a clock. But was unable to locate it.

"It's only a little after 6am. The clock is over there." He pointed behind me to a small desk to a clock that read 6:13am.

"Ah, we have to start asking around then right. I'll get ready now, I'm really, really sorry for worrying you...I-I guess I'm just nervous about this whole thing." I got up, and went into the bathroom to change my clothes and get ready to head out. I was slightly scared that I'd woken up at the same time as in my dream though...I really didn't want to be alone today, but I wasn't going to bother Kiba any more.

It was almost 7am by the time I made it out, I was still terrified from that dream, even if I was worried, was having such a realistic dream normal? It felt more like a warning then anything, and I did not like that at all. Oh how I wished I'd not been alone right then...

I wandered about asking the residents and shopkeepers about the bandits, but they either didn't know anything, or weren't going to tell me, because the most info I got was a vague description of a few of them, and that they were looting the farms and houses in the entire village constantly. Basically the information we got from the client was far more detailed... I continued to walk around until noon, when I decided to stop somewhere for lunch. I found a little restaurant around the middle of town and went in.

It was a pretty pleasant place to be. I felt a bit safer inside then I had been all morning. I was really starting to hate this mission...I ordered some rice and some dango and was munching on that, thinking about that dream… I looked out the window. It was definitely unlike my dream in that there were people all over, I could see some farmers out working carrying bags here and there, kids running about, and . Hey, wait a second, isn't that! I ran outside just in time to see someone familiar duck into an ally. Ok Really, I must be imagining things now. There's no way he'd be here. Yeah…I'm just so lonely I'm imagining things. I went back inside the shop and apologized for suddenly running out without paying. I sat back down, finished my lunch, then headed out again, this time I'd go to the other side of town. Maybe they'd know something there.

It was actually a decent sized town for a farming village, it took me a good 30minutes to get to the farthest point from the inn. I'd asked several people along the way about the bandits but still to no avail. I really just wanted to go home and crawl into bed so badly. This was pretty much the last place to ask, it was a really cruddy hotel, probably the cheapest one, I was surprised to see that it actually had 2 floors. I went in and asked the innkeeper there about the bandits. He actually gave me the location of where they were staying, which was more then anyone else had told me, but still nothing I didn't already know from the client. Deciding that conventional methods were getting me nowhere, I headed back to the hotel. As I walked out the hotel, I found my self standing face to face this time with someone I knew. "Um…" I stared, this was definitely NOT a hallucination.

"I'm not stalking you, un!" he shouted. "Er, I mean, fancy meeting you here…"

"D-Dei-kun?" I stared at him. He seemed to be a bit panicked, and the fact that his first words were 'I'm not stalking you' somewhat worried me, but honestly, words could not explain how happy I was to see him right then. I acted without even thinking. Hugging him tightly. And oddly, for the first time that day, I felt truly safe.

"Um….What are you doing, un…" He seemed to be in mild shock, but to my surprise, he didn't try and pull away.

"Um…" I let go of him and took a step back, "I-I'm so sorry!" I bowed in apology. "I don't know what came over me, j-just for some reason, I-I was really happy to see you here and...I just kinda acted without thinking." I was trying to, and failing horribly, to keep myself from blushing.

Deidara's POV

Ok, so. This was a failure. Caught already on day 2. And…she just hugged me. This is weird. And also totally out of her character to hug someone in general let alone someone like me… I wonder what's up with her. "Why were you so happy to see me, un?" I stared with a simple enough question.

"Um…I-I guess…I've kinda felt…l-lonely all day…" She looked down, a somewhat frightened expression came upon her face.

"Why would you feel lonely, un. Isn't Kiba with you?" Though I hadn't seen him around at all, I was starting to wonder about this mission she was on.

"Well…I just kinda…had a creepy dream and.. No, Kiba is investigating on his own." She fidgeted.

"Investigating? I thought this was just a simple find and beat the shit out of some bandits mission. The way you put it the other day made it seem like it was some pointless rank D mission not worth you're time, un"

"Hmm, You know a lot about missions Dei-kun, did you have shinobi training or something?"

Oh shit. "Um. I guess you can say I know some stuff, un…" I mentally face palmed. "Anyway, I want an answer to that, why investigate if all you have to do is catch and or beat the shit out of some bandits."

"Well…You see, Me and Kiba think that the client is hiding something, they're treating us too well. I mean, we're getting to stay free at the best inn there is here, getting free breakfast and dinner, and pretty much anything else they can force on us. It's…It's not normal, no matter how kind the client, to spend that kinda money on a shinobi sent here on a simple mission." She looked as though she wanted to say more.

"I see, un." Interesting. So there client was hiding something huh? I wanted to look into this but I had no idea who her client was. Time to see if I can get her to spill it without getting her suspicion. "So who is this mysterious client anyway, un? If you don't mind me asking."

"Um...I'm not sure if I can tell you. I-I'd like to think I can trust you but…"

I guess I wasn't a close enough friend yet for her tot ell me huh, and pressing the matter would only gain suspicion. I decided then to try and find out why she looked so scared earlier. "I guess that's reasonable enough...So why did you look so freaked out before anyway, I mean even if there hiding something, you're a ch- er... A pretty strong ninja right, un?" I barely stopped myself form saying 'chunin' since she never told me her ninja rank, I didn't need her asking how I knew. "Can't you handle it, un?"

"I-it's nothing important…"

I wasn't gonna buy that. "Try again, un, thinking I'm dumb enough to be fooled by that obvious lie is insulting." I tried my best to look offended. Hoping to guilt-trip her into telling me. She looked a bit shocked.

"M…maybe..but…" she fidgeted.

Then I realized were still standing in the doorway of the inn, maybe not the best place to have this conversation. "Hmm, Why don't we go to my room and discuss this, un…we're kinda standing in the entrance right now."

"O-Ok…"

I led her up to my room, telling her to wait outside for a moment while I 'organized' by which I meant hiding my ninja weapons and Akatsuki stuff in a drawer and making sure there was nothing out that could give away my identidy.

After she seemed to have settled in, I decided this was getting nowhere. "You know…I'm not letting you l eave till I get an answer, un." I gave her an annoyed look.

"I-I'm sorry! Um…I-I guess…if…if I have to…"

I sighed. "Why don't you wanna tell me? It can't be that bad, un."

"Well…You see, I-I had this…weird dream last night…"

Alright now we were getting somewhere. "About?"

"It ..It was …" She paused and looked at her lap. "I-In my dream, I'd woken up, and gone outside to investigate but…" She shivered a bit. I geuss whatever she had dreamt about was pretty bad. "But…there wasn't anyone, no living person in sight…and…it was dark …and gloomy. A-And…t-then, suddenly, I…I was attacked. Th-there were a bunch of them. And…They were aobut to kill me when..Kiba woke me up…"

"But why would a dream freak you out so much, un, nightmares happen you know."

"It…it just seemed to real, like….like s-some kind of warning…" she fidgeted. "and…I just feel …s-so unsafe…I-I wanna go home…but…"

I was not sure if I should be surprised she was telling me all this, or wondering why the hell I was bothering to ask nor care. But either way, for some reason, I felt like I had to do something about her situation. Only one problem, I really, really needed the name of her client so I could go stalk him and find out what's up. She seemed to trust me, but I guess her loyalties came before anything else. I needed to get around this somehow… I guess the only thing I can do is make her trust me fully. Now how does an S-rank missing nin and Akatsuki member get a ninja of the enemy village to trust him….this situation would probably seem hopeless to anyone else, but hell if I was gonna give up just yet. "Hmm, can't you just go back to you're Hokage and ask her to investigate or send a better team, un?"

"B-but I couldn't! I-Ican't just back out, e-even if I want to, If I back down whenever I'm scared then…then I'll never get anywhere as a ninja…"

"Then…if you think he's so suspicious, why not follow your client around and see what he's up to, un?" I wasn't sure hwo she was gonna take this suggestion, hopefully not to badly, I didn't need to loose any trust.

"B-but that's! T-that's an invasion of privacy, I-I can't!"

Hmm. She was to goody-goody, that needed fixing. "So you'd rather just not know anything, un?"

"…That's…" She looked down, then up at me. It was obvious she wanted to do it, but her goody-goodyness was stopping her.

"What if…we both follow him then, and you can put the blame on me if we're caught, un" I thought for a moment about what'd I'd just said…take the blame? Me? That…was not something I'd ever offered to do before, so why? Why was I willing to go so far for this kunoichi?

"Eh? B-but y-you're not a shinobi y-you'd surely get caught!"

"So you would if I were huh, un?"

"M-maybe…"

I knew at this point that I was going to regret what I was about to say… "Well, good for you cause I just happen to be one, un." I said this somewhat proudly. Yeah, that was not one of my better thought out moments.

"D-Dei-kun, you're a Shinobi!" She looked incredibly shocked by this revelation. The look on her face was quite amusing actually. "B-But y-you never-"

"You never asked, un, so I didn't feel the need to tell you." I said this as casually as I could, hoping she'd believe I was just some run of the mill shinobi and nothing more.

"But-" She stood there with her mouth agape. Speechless I suppose. Her reactions never ceased to amuse me.

"So, we gonna spy on this dude or what, un?"

"Y-yeah…I guess…um…D-Dei-kun. C-can I ask you a few things?" She fidgeted.

"Depends, un, ask and I may or may not answer." I assumed she was going to ask details about me being a shinobi.

"Um…c-can you tell me what village you're from…y-you know s-so I can make sure you're not from…a-an e-enemy village." She looked nervous.

But. How was I supposed to answer this? Sure Iwa wasn't an enemy now but…even if I didn't mention the missing nin part, she'd surely look into it later and find out about me…yet her reason was fairly valid. I wondered for a bit how to get around this question. "Um…Look I kinda…can't say but, I swear I'm not up to anything, un. Lets just say, that right now, I'm not associated with any hidden village." It was true tho, Since I cut of my ties with Iwa, I wasn't associated with any villages. Just…the Akatsuki…

"I see, s-so you're just traveling around then?"

"Yeah, pretty much, un."

"Um…O-One more question…" She looked more nervous then the last time.

"Yeah?"

"Wh-what do you think of…t-the a-Akatsuki?"

Oh crap. Now what. "um…I-uh don't know much about them, What am I supposed to think, un?" Now that was a lie, but what was I supposed to say, ' Oh yeah I think there idiots but I happen to be one of them by force'? Even with the fact that I was forced to join that don't change the fact that I was already an s-ranked missing nin, and that I had tried to kill Gaara and capture Naruto.

"hmm…I-I guess that's fine…" She looked at me, with a bit of suspicion. Crap, not good. But nothing I could do. Aside trying to regain the bit of trust I just lost.

"So…does this mean you don't trust me, un?"

"I-I didn't say that…just.."

"You don't trust me enough to tell me about or lead me to your client right, un? That's fully understandable." I got up off the chair I'd been sitting in and walked over to the window. "I'm just worried ok…un." Had I really just said that? I was worried? But, it was true, I was, and there was nothing I could do to change that fact… "If you think your in danger and that freaked out, you have full right to do what it takes to get the truth, un."

"…Y-you're right..I guess I should….but…I-I….d-don't wanna be..a-alone….s-so…"

"Do I sense an offer for me to come, un?" I was pretty surprised at that, was she gonna risk bringing me even tho she clearly had her suspicions? Tho I wasn't gonna complain, I'd have just followed her from the shadows anyway.

"M-maybe…b-but..w-what about Kiba…s-should I tell him?" she looked a bit guilty.

"Up to you, un, but if he comes, I wont." I didn't really wanna associate with any more Konoha ninja. This one was bad enough.

"I…I wont tell then c-cause he'd insist on coming." She took a rather stubborn looking pose, something I'd never seen before.

Hurr~ I think I did quite good on that chapter, I bet you all weren't expecting that dream thing, hell, I wasn't, I made it up on the spot. And also, DeiHina fluffyness ~ and lol poor Dei got caught on day 2. Also I found a program on my computer with spell check. But. It's retarded xD. And it likes to split Shinobi into shin obi so if it says that anywhere, blame the crappy program, (it also amusingly took Kunoichi and changed it to kunzite, I was all "lolwut!") but at least it's better then notepad.

* * *

><p>You can expect chapter 5 as soon as a few days. As im in a retardedly good mood from having just ordered a Madara plushie. I'm such an Akatsukitard. And yes I just made up that word. Now excuse me while I go harrass my Deidara plushie.<p> 


End file.
